The Lost Uchiha
by drakon97
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives in the village. Her name is Rieka Uchiha, and she is Sasuke's Twin Sister. She has a power stronger than the Nine-Tailed Beasts. Forgotten long ago, she now returns, ready bring her brother back to the light. Secrets will be revealed and enemies will be made. Can the Ninja World handle another Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Girl with Red Eyes**

She jumped from tree to tree, going as fast as she could. She had been travelling non-stop for the last 3 days. She had passed through the Land of Wind and was now in the Land of Fire, a few miles from the Hidden Leaf Village. She was travelling quite fast and would be there in another 30 minutes.

/_Calm down_\, spoke a voice inside her head. /_Your using up too much of your chakra, rest a bit. We'll be there in 30 minutes._\

The girl ignored the voice, like usual. They had had this argument many times, and no matter what the voice said, the girl never stopped. She was running out of time, she _had_ to stop _him_.

Sasuke Uchiha.

/\/\/\

Neji stood on the huge wall, looking down at the forest with his Byakugan. He and a few other Hyuga were guarding the West side of the village wall; anyone who came in the village or went out had to confirm their reasons with the guards and if they were trying to attack the village they would be dealt with by them. Most of the Jounin had been sent out on missions, leaving the Chunnin to guard the village.

Danzo had been named Hokage as Lady Tsunade was still in a coma. Neji honestly couldn't believe it, of all the people, they had to choose that man. Neji had ever liked him; he always had this weird feeling whenever he was near him. Not that he had ever been that close to him, he just always found the old man odd, as though he was hiding something.

He searched his section of the forest again, and stopped. He felt a faint chakra approaching from the East, and then it disappeared. He looked at the others to see if they had felt it, but they didn't look like they had.

He looked around again, but didn't see or feel it. He knew he hadn't imagined it; Neji didn't slip up like that, so the person must have concealed their chakra. "Hinata-sama," he called, his eyes still not leaving the forest below.

Hinata walked over, "Is something wrong, Neji-nii-san?"

"There's someone down there," Neji said. "I'm pretty sure it's not a villager, as the amount chakra I felt was quite large and they are hiding."

Hinata thought for a minute, then spoke, "The Five Sage Summit is in a few days, so I doubt any of the other nations would attack. So maybe it's a rogue ninja?"

Neji nodded, "Possibly."

He saw something move in the shadows of the trees and looked up at the other Hyugas. "There is something down there. Hinata-sama and I will go investigate," he called. They nodded in response, watching the two cousins as they jumped of the wall, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Byakugan," Hinata called, veins appearing around her pearl eyes.

The two walked into the forest, listening and looking for any signs of the ninja. As they went deeper into the forest, they felt someone's chakra. It was very faint, but it was still there. They neared it, trying to keep a hold of it, moving quickly, but cautiously. They heard someone panting and a thud, like something hitting the ground.

That's when Neji felt the person's chakra. He search for it with his Byakugan and found them, getting up from the ground, a few meters from where he and Hinata stood. Their chakra was quite faint, like the person had been using it non-stop.

The two Hyuga looked at each other and started heading towards the chakra. After a few meters of walking, they found the person. They wore a hooded cloak, covering their body and face.

"Who are you," Neji questioned. "What is your business here?"

The hooded figure chuckled, "Leave it to a Hyuga to find me."

A girl? Neji thought. Her voice was smooth and silky, and sounded quite familiar to both Neji and Hinata. However, they couldn't tell where they had heard it before. The girl raised her hands up. Both Hyugas bent down ready to fight, only to hear the girl laugh and pull down her hood, revealing her face.

Blood red eyes stared back at him.

"I need your help."

/\/\/\

Sakura and Ino looked at the girl in front of them. Watching the worried look on her face. She had come to the healing tents and had told them to come with her as it was an emergency. Hinata was acting weird and wouldn't answer them when they asked what was wrong.

Hinata led them to a clearing that was the Team 7 training grounds, the only things that seemed to have survived Pein's attack. Sakura frowned as the memories came flooding back. She shook her head, trying to bock them and looked at Hinata. Why had she brought them here?

She looked around and saw a few others standing under a tree near the river. She became even more confused when she saw that it was Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai and a bandaged Naruto.

Hinata, surprisingly, ignored Naruto and went to stand by Neji. This added to Sakura's confusion. What was worrying the Hyuga so much that she had ignored Naruto? Sakura had healed Naruto earlier after his encounter with the Cloud Ninja, so she already knew what happened.

Kiba, who sat on Akamaru, "Oi, Neji. What'd ya call us here for?"

Neji didn't answer his question, instead he stepped back and a figure hopped down from the tree branch above. Everyone took a step back, pulling out a weapon, ready to attack the intruder.

"Thanks for the meal," the hooded figure said, revealing to be a girl. She had a white bowl in her hands, which she set down on the grass.

She turned to the ninja behind her and chuckled, "Hyuga, you might wanna tell these guys to calm down."

"Please," Hinata started. "S-She's not the enemy."

Sakura pulled back her kunai, the others followed, relaxing their positions.

"What's going on you guys?" Tenten asked, looking at the girl, who still had her hood on. "Who's this?"

"You know Hyuga," Sakura saw the girl frown under her hood. "You didn't need to bring the whole of the Konoha 12. Team 7 would have been fine."

Neji gave her a look.

"Okay, okay," the girl chuckled.

She lifted her arms and pulled down her hood. She had long, black hair which had been pulled into a pony tail that reach mid-waist, chin-length bangs framed her face. They were parted at the side, and covered her left eye. She looked tired and had bags under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in days. Her onyx eyes looked over at them as their expressions changed, from shock, to confusion, then to a serious look. Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai and Ino jumped back, ready to attack. Sakura and Naruto stood rooted I their positions and Neji and Hinata seemed unfazed.

"Y-you look just like …" Naruto trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

The girl grinned at him, "My name is Rieka Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Three Greater Demons**

They stared at her. Even Neji and Hinata were shocked. They had been quite surprised when she claimed to be an Uchiha and actually proved it, but that was nothing compared to how shocked they were now. Sasuke's sister. Sasuke had a sister?

"That's impossible," Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Itachi Uchiha is the only sibling Sasuke is recorded to have. Also, he never mentioned having a sister."

Rieka sighed, looking up at the sky. "That would be because he doesn't remember me, and all records of my existence were destroyed."

"What? What do you mean?"

/_Don't you think you should tell them?_\ spoke a voice. /_We still have time until it happens_\

Rieka closed her eyes then asked, /_How much time until he gets there?_\

/_Two hours_\ a second voice replied. /_The Summit doesn't start for another 30 minutes after he gets there though, so we'll have plenty of time to catch up with him_\

/_OK,_\ Rieka mentally sighed preparing herself for the things she was about to tell them. Hopefully, they'd let her explain and not ask too many questions. "Have any of you ever heard of the Three Greater Demons?" Rieka asked, returning her eyes to them.

"The what?" Naruto asked.

Before Rieka could reply, Sakura answered for her. "The Three Greater Demons. Three beasts said to be stronger than the all Nine-Tailed Beast combined. They were said, like the beasts, to have been created by the Sage of Six Paths long before the tailed beasts. They ruled the 5 elements, water, fire, earth, air and lightning. One beast controlled Fire and Air, another controlled Water and Earth and the last one, the strongest of them all, controlled Lightning, but was also said to have the power of the forces of Yin and Yang. They are said to have disappeared thousands of years ago, though, so no one knows if they were actually real or just folklore."

Rieka turned her eyes to the girl. "Trust me, they are as real as the thing inside blondie over there," she motioned to Naruto. "They didn't disappear thousands of years ago. They were just forgotten."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I'll explain, but it'll take a while," she fixed them with a glare. "So don't interrupt me."

They nodded; she really did look like Sasuke when she glared at them. The Uchiha raised her hand, and closed her eyes. They felt her chakra rise, engulfing them. Her eyes snapped open, revealing the Sharingan, three black tomoe in the red. Suddenly the scene changed around them. They were no longer in the Team 7 training grounds but now, floated high in the air above what looked like tile-roofed houses. Behind them, the sun was setting and they could hear the happy voices of children playing in the distance.

"What the-" Kiba gasped. "Where are we?"

"This is my genjutsu," Rieka replied. "These are my memories of 10 years ago. We are in the Uchiha compound right now."

They only nodded as they felt themselves near the ground. They looked around and watched children playing around and running through the streets. Rieka started walking, her cloak sweeping the ground, her face expressionless. The other started following her as she made her way through the streets, passing straight through people. Which wasn't unusual as this was a genjutsu.

She stopped outside a large house. "What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't I say earlier," Rieka said. "Don't ask any questions."

A man walked out on to the porch. He had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, and wore the ninja's flak jacket, along with a black shirt and shin-guards. Two children and a woman followed him out.

The woman had fair-skin and black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron worn over it. The two children were a girl and boy, no doubt twins. The boy had black hair that was spiky at the back. Short bangs covered his forehead while two longer ones framed his face. He wore white shorts and a dark blue top with a high collar. The girl had shoulder length hair and like the boy had two bangs framing her face, except one covered her left eye. She wore a blue V-neck top and black knee-length legging.

"Be careful Fugaku," the woman whispered as she hugged him.

"Hn," the man replied, but returned the woman's embrace.

When she let go, the children hugged his waist, "Do you have to go?" they asked.

The man ruffled their hair, and patted their heads. "I do, but I'll be back in a while," he assured them. "Don't worry."

They let go of him and watched as he walked away. "Don't die," the girl breathed. They woman and the boy didn't seem to hear her, but the man did, as well the Naruto.

Rieka made a hand sign and the scene changed, they were still outside the house, but the sun had set and the sky was dark.

"That was you …" Sakura's eyes were wide. "And Sasuke."

"You were twins."

Everyone turned to look back at Shino. He had his hands in his pockets and his head was up, as if he was looking at Rieka beneath his black glasses.

"Aa," Rieka replied. "We were very close, did everything together."

"You said 'don't die'" Naruto spoke. "What did you mean?"

Rieka turned his gaze from them and turned towards the house again. "You'll see."

The door opened again and Sasuke and Rieka came out. "You don't have to come with me you know," Rieka said to Sasuke.

"No way," he replied firmly. "I'm coming with you."

Neji watched the two, his eyes narrowed. There was something off here, he had felt it before in the previous genjutsu but had ignored it. Now though it was getting quite annoying. There was something odd about the genjutsu Rieka's chakra. He activated his Byakugan, earning curious looks from the others. He looked at the real Rieka and then at the genjutsu Rieka. His eyes widened at what he saw, shocking him so much that he deactivated his Byakugan. Why hadn't he seen it earlier? She had been there this whole time so why hadn't he seen it before?

Rieka turned towards him smirking, "So you finally figured it out? Took you long enough, Hyuga."

The others looked back at him, "What's she talking about, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"You chakra," Neji narrowed his eyes, not taking them of Rieka. "It's not normal. Something happened, changing the color of your chakra."

"What?!"

"How can you change the color of your chakra?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"It's quite possible, Naruto," Neji replied. "The nine-tails' chakra is red. However, it never affected the color of your chakra. Yours is still blue, like everyone else's but when the nine-tails take's over your chakra is completely red."

"Yes," Hinata added. "I noticed that when the nine-tails …"

She stopped, thinking about how to put it lightly. "When the nine-tails was taking you over that your blue chakra turned into a ball and became smaller and smaller with each tail. And even when you were in the eight-tailed form, it was still there, just really small."

"Meaning that if you became the nine-tails," Shikamaru's eyes widened. "The blue chakra would disappear and there would be no way of getting you back because all your chakra would have turned into the nine-tail's chakra. So …"

He turned towards Rieka, "That means that you've been taken over by something but it's not one of the tailed beasts. The Akatsuki have 7 of them and the eight tails was taken by Sasuke and Naruto has the nine-tails."

Rieka chuckled and watched the two children argue in front of her. The younger Rieka trying to convince Sasuke that she would be fine and Sasuke, being as stubborn as he was back then argued back.

The younger Rieka finally sighed and gave in. The two started walking and Rieka followed, when she noticed the others weren't following, she turned around and raised an eye-brow. "Are you coming?"

"You mentioned the Greater Demons," Sakura said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why would you do that unless …"

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized what she was implying. They looked at Rieka.

/_She's a smart girl_\ the voice came again, chuckling.

"Nice theory, Haruno. However, you'll ever find out anything unless you start moving."

The twins had now stopped arguing, they noticed, and were running through the streets.

"All your questions will be answered," Rieka made another hand sign. "I'll speed things up for now shall I?"

They watched as everything sped up around them. They flew past houses, buildings and shops, Sasuke and Rieka always beside them. When they finally stopped moving, they found themselves in the middle of a battle field.

"What the-" they all took a step back as they looked out at the scene in front of them.

Everything had been completely destroyed. Most of it was now rocks, like someone had smashed it several times. Shinobi lay still and unmoving all around them. Crimson blood dotted the ground in puddles and weapons lay lifeless, some in pieces, others covered in blood.

"What happened here?" Ino chocked out, finding it hard to breath. She had never seen such a horrific sight.

Rieka raised her arm and pointed forwards. The narrowed their eyes, trying to see what she were pointing towards. Rieka flicked her palm and they lurched forward, next thing they knew, they had come much closer to what Rieka had been pointing at.

Three large beasts stood, battling the Shinobi. The three beasts took the shape of a lion, a wolf and bird.

The lion's fur was made of red flames; its silver eyes looked down at the Shinobi as it roared. The wolf's fur was a soft aqua blue and its green eyes would have seemed gentle if it weren't for the scowl on its face. They both attacked the Shinobi, the Lion breathing fire through its mouth while the wolf brought giant waves of water to the field. They were on either side of a large bird. The bird hovered in the air; it violet feathers glowed in the light. Its beady eyes glared at those below it as it sent sparks of lightning towards the ground. This one seemed the scarier and creepier of the three, it radiated pure evil, even its eyes creeped them out. One was completely white while the other one was completely black, no iris, just black and white.

"Any idea on who they are?" Rieka asked.

"The Three Greater Demons," Sakura breathed. "But, how did-when did this happen?"

"10 years ago," Rieka replied bitterly.

"That can't be," Shikamaru said. "Nothing like this happened 10 years ago."

Rieka laughed bitterly and made another hand sign, speeding things up again. Now, they were still in the same place, but it was darker and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. The Shinobi lay on the ground while the three demons roared. They stood in a triangular formation, focusing their chakra into a huge orb that floated in the sky.

"NO!" they heard a voice yell. They turned and saw a younger Rieka and Sasuke running towards the three demons.

They ignored her and continued their attack. The orb glowed, with every shade and every color you could imagine. It was both beautiful and deadly. They released the orb, throwing it into the air. It went high above the clouds and came down just as fast as it went up.

"STOP!" A voice roared.

Genjutsu Rieka ran forward, fast as lightning and spread her arms wide and closed her eyes shut. She stood in front of the man from earlier; he lay with a large cut in his side.

"Rieka?" his eyes widened as he realized who the girl was. "RIEKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET AWAY!"

"No!" the girl sobbed, tears streaming down her face as the orb came closer. "I won't let them kill you!"

She yelled at the demons, "YOU HEAR THAT! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! YOU CAN'T KILL MY DAD!"

That's when the attack hit the ground.

Well, it should have hit the ground, but it didn't. It hovered above Rieka's head, close enough that if she reached out, she would have been able to touch it. What was most surprising though, was Rieka. She was surrounded by blue chakra; it covered everything in a mile's radius of her. She curled into a ball as she rose into the air, the orb had now disappeared. She opened her eyes and spread her arms wide again, sending a shockwave out to all directions.

The demon's growled as it hit them, but instead of pushing them away, it brought them closer. She released wave after wave of chakra, pulling the demons closer and closer to her. Below, the Shinobi, young Sasuke and Konoha 12 watch in amazement, while real Rieka had a pained expression on her face.

Chains appeared from Rieka's stomach and latched onto the demons. Then wide a burst of light, the chains recoiled and the demons were all pulled into Rieka's body.

The girl fell limp on the ground.

Rieka made a hand sign, releasing the genjutsu. They were back in the Team 7 training grounds. They all took a step back; trying to process everything they had just seen.

"That's why you mentioned them," Sakura gasped. "You really have the Three Greater Demons inside your body?"

Rieka nodded.

"How do we know if any of that was real? For all we know you could have made it all up," Kiba narrowed his eyes at Rieka.

Rieka just rolled her eyes and sighed. /_Akara, Narume, can I…?_\ Rieka asked the voices.

/_Go ahead_\ the replied.

Rieka made two hand signs. Lion, Wolf. Purple chakra formed around her, covering her body. She glowed bright and focused her chakra on the seal on her stomach. The chakra vanished and two small animals came out of her body.

A lion and a wolf. They were about the size of Akamaru, but there was no doubt about who they were.

"The Greater Demons," Hinata gasped.

The lion yawned, revealing her large teeth. The ninja all took a step back. "These," Rieka told them. "Are the Greater Demons."

They were all silent for a minute, watching the two animals. "How come they're so small?" Naruto asked.

"Well, unless you want everyone in the village to see us and panic, we'll be staying I these forms while we are out," the wolf, Narume, told him.

"You can talk?!" Naruto gasped.

"The fox can so why can't we?" Akara, the lion asked him, her silky voice leaving echoes in the air.

"I thought there were three of them," Shikamaru said to Rieka, his eyes never leaving the demons.

"You saw earlier didn't you? The bird isn't very ..." Rieka trailed of, though Shikamaru understood what she was trying to say.

"You said all of that happened 10 years ago," Shino spoke. "I don't remember that ever happening."

"Exactly," Rieka said. "The whole point was for everyone to forget. Forget the demons, and forget me."

"Explain."

Rieka took a deep breath and began. "After I absorbed the demons into my body, I found myself alone in a forest. It was the same forest that had been destroyed by the battle with the demons. I was confused, very confused; I would have thought it was a dream if I hadn't been able to feel their chakra inside me. I made my way back to Konoha and everyone was acting like nothing had happened. All the ninja had been fully healed and nothing had been destroyed. I ran to the Uchiha compound, only to find that, when I got to my house, no one knew who I was. Not my friends, not Sasuke, not even my parents. There were no pictures of me in the house, it's like I never existed."

They had all now turned from the demons to her, watching her with wide eyes as she continued. "So I ran, I ran into the village, where Itachi found me. He knew who I was; he seemed to be the only one who remembered what happened. He told me it wasn't safe for me in the village, he told me I had to leave. He never explained why, all he said was that there were people after me, he told me the name of a man, a man that if I ever came in contact with, I should run."

Rieka looked up at the sky, lost in thought for a moment. The 2 demons, who were resting on the ground, opened their eyes and turned to her. "His name was Danzo Shimura. One of the three elders of the leaf village and your current Hokage."

She his name with so much hatred even Shino flinched behind his glasses. "We did meet once, when I was 8. I had been running for two years. We met on the borders of the Fire Nation."

She stopped again, breathing deeply.

"What happened?" Choji asked, he had stopped munching on the crisps in his hand.

"We fought," Rieka said after a while. "I had taught myself how to use my chakra, but I was useless against him. He revealed a lot to me, for one, he was the reason the demons had been let loose on the Fire Nation. He and 5 others had been part of a secret organization that experimented with the demon's chakra-"

She was interrupted when Narume growled.

"Sorry," she gave him an apologetic look. She cleared her throat and continued, "We fought and he killed me. Well he thought he had killed me, but I had a knack for making certain poisons. I had created one that made me appear dead, I'm sure you've heard of it right, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded.

"I noticed that he had a Sharingan in his eye. It wasn't any Sharingan I had seen before, but I had heard about it. The Mangekyo Sharingan. He used something called Kamui on me; it transported me to another dimension, one he had created. He had believed I was dead and needed a place where no one would find my body, so he left me there, thinking I was dead."

"Danzo left me with a really bad cut on my chest, which I tried to heal after the poison wore of and I was able to move. I couldn't though and I thought I'd die, but Akara and Narume saved me."

"Who are Akara and Narume?" Naruto asked.

Rieka pointed to the demons, "If you ever earn the nine-tails' trust, he'll tell you his name too."

"So anyways, they healed me. It took a while too but soon I earned their trust and we started looking for a way out of the dimension. We found a fatal flaw in the walls of the dimension. It hung high above the Fire Nation," she turned to Shikamaru. "You've been wondering how I know your names, right?"

"Yeah, I found it odd how you knew some of us. Neji and Hinata I guess were easy because of their Byakugan but I didn't understand how you knew Sakura's name."

Rieka smirked, "Well have you figured it out yet?"

Shikamaru chuckled and nodded, "You've been watching us through the dimension, because the dimension's walls were weak you were able to look through them, you've been watching everything that's happened since you were 8, so you know each of us, I wouldn't be surprised if you knew the name of everyone in the village. The only reason you were able to escape the dimension though is because of the Pein attack. Danzo had been attacked by one of the Pein's and was caught off guard by the attack and used Kamui during the fight. Kakashi told me that a Kamui dimension doesn't vanish until the user creates a new one and removes all his focus from the others. Sure Danzo could have kept both dimensions open, but he thought you were dead and didn't bother to check if you were alive or not so as the dimension was closing, you came out."

Rieka nodded, watching him as he continued, "But, that's not the only reason you're in the village right? You know where Danzo is right now and from the amount of chakra you have it looks like you're more than capable of beating Danzo. So why would you go through such lengths to make us believe who you are? You already proved you were an Uchiha, but you went as far as showing us your memories to prove you were Sasuke's sister. So I'm guessing part of the reason your back has something to do with Sasuke."

This caught Naruto and Sakura's attention.

Rieka looked at Shikamaru, "You're right. Sasuke is the only reason I came here. Otherwise Danzo would be dead already."

Kiba chuckled, "That's all you Uchiha do isn't it? Kill-"

Before he could continue though, Rieka had him pinned against the tree, a fist covered in chakra raised threating. Akamaru growled, the others however were still shocked at what he had said. Kiba never had liked Sasuke but they never expected him to hate them that much. "You know nothing about my clan," she spat.

"Rieka," Akara said slowly. "Put him down."

Rieka dropped him and he rubbed his neck. She turned around and walked away from him. He didn't seem to be finished as he muttered, "Just like Sasuke."

Before Rieka could get to him, Naruto spoke, "Shut up, Kiba!"

He had a serious expression on his face, and a hint of anger passed through his eyes, "She's right. You don't know anything about the Uchiha."

Rieka looked at Naruto, "I forgot you knew."

"Knew what?" Ino asked. "What's she talking about."

"The truth of the Uchiha massacre," Rieka hissed. "You people think you know about everything that goes on in the village, but you know nothing. Those three bastards you people call the elders were behind the Uchiha massacre. They forced Itachi to kill the clan, it was either he did it, or someone else. Itachi loved this village; he even gave up his clan for it. He bore the pain of killing his family, just for the sake of this village. If you people had never cast us out, it wouldn't have become like this. The Second Hokage didn't deserve his title. He couldn't let go of his hatred for the Uchiha, and because of that, we suffered. Danzo believed he was always right, he ruined a lot of good things in this world."

After she finished, no one could speak. Itachi Uchiha had been forced to kill the clan? Danzo and the other elders had planned it all?

"I'm going to fix the shit Danzo's started," Rieka said. "Starting with my idiot of a brother."

She turned to look at Naruto and Sakura, "Sasuke found out the truth about Itachi. The leader of the Akatsuki told him, he convinced Sasuke to go after Danzo. He's going to crash the Five Kage Summit and kill Danzo, then; the leader of the Akatsuki is going to declare war on the Five Nations."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Five Kage Summit**

The three of them jumped from tree to tree, chakra pumping into their feet. "So, what are we going to do exactly?" Naruto asked.

The girl with black hair stopped and turned to the two behind her. Both of them had also stopped on a tree branch. "You distract him while I have a …" she paused, juggling her words carefully. She hadn't told them what she was going to do. "Talk with Danzo."

"You two will keep Sasuke busy and I'll fight him when I'm done with Danzo," Rieka continued.

Sakura looked at her carefully, "Why do you need to talk with Danzo?"

Rieka was quiet for a minute. She had known the others wouldn't have let her leave the village if she told them that she was going to kill Danzo, so she hadn't said anything. She didn't think telling Naruto or Sakura was a good idea, either. So she would have to lie for now. "Danzo knows how to undo the jutsu that was put on Sasuke and my clan," Rieka said. "It'll be easier to stop Sasuke if he knows who I am."

The two nodded, understanding. Both had focused looks on their faces, Naruto looked up at her and asked, "But what if he doesn't release the jutsu? What'll you do then?"

"You don't need to worry about that," she said simply. Then they were of again.

Naruto looked on straight ahead of them, a focused look on his face. _Sasuke_, he thought as he looked at the girl in front of him. _Will we finally be able to bring you back?_

He remembered the words Rieka had said to Shikamaru when he had asked if she really believed she could bring Sasuke back.

_*Flashback*_

"_Do you really believe you can bring Sasuke back?" Shikamaru asked. _

_Rieka was silent for a minute, looking up at the sky, "The bond of siblings is incredibly strong, but the bond of twins is even stronger than that." _

_*End of Flashback*_

/\/\/\

"Shut up Suigetsu!" Karin screeched punching the white haired ninja.

Sasuke sighed inwardly as he continued his way through the snow covered trees. They had crossed over into the Land of Iron a while ago and were now making their way towards the building where the Five Kage Summit was held. Sasuke's jaw clenched as he thought about that place, and of who was there at this very instant.

Danzo Shimura.

He stopped abruptly as he felt something.

"What is it Sasuke?" Jugo asked.

Sasuke ignored him and looked around, searching for any signs of the chakra. Even though he had only felt it for a second, Sasuke immediately knew that it was strong. When he found nothing, he concluded that it was the chakra of the Five Kage.

"Nothing," he told Jugo and the four started moving again.

Though, even as Sasuke continued, he couldn't shake off the feeing of the chakra, and how it had felt oddly familiar.

/\/\/\

"Please remove your Kage hats," the man started, the symbol for Samurai hung above his head.

Each of the Kage did so as he continued. "In response to the Raikage's request, the Five Kage have assembled here. I am Mifune, your moderator."

The lights around the room came on, revealing him and each of the Kage. The symbol for each of their nations hung above them.

"The Five Kage Summit Conference is called in order."

/\/\/\

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed, shivering. "It's gotten cold all of a sudden."

"Well, nah," Rieka said sarcastically.

As they continued, they began to feel an immense chakra. "The Five Kage gathered in one place causes quite the rumble, neh?" Rieka smirked as she watched animals scurry away in the opposite direction. Even they could feel their chakra.

"This is the first one since the time of Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage," Sakura informed them.

Rieka wasn't surprised. She had learnt about all the past Hokage and other Kage over the years she was in the dimension and she had come to respect Hashirama. Though she had a strong hate for his brother, Tobirama. He was the man who had moved all the Uchiha to one side of the village and was the reason for people's distrust in them.

/_Rieka!_\ Akara snapped her out of her thoughts. /_Look!_\

Rieka looked around and saw that they had neared a small clearing. In it stood four figures. Three men and a woman.

He eyes widened and she heard Sakura and Naruto stop behind her.

There stood Sasuke.

His eyes lifted up as he felt an unfamiliar chakra. He looked in their direction and they didn't have time to hide before his gaze landed on the three of them. Knowing that he had seen them, Naruto, Sakura and Rieka dropped into the snow. Rieka pulled up her hood and stood behind Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto," Sasuke's eyes widened, and then his expression became blank. "Sakura."

/\/\/\

The Kage were silent, watching each other. Then Gaara spoke, "I shall speak first. Hear me."

The Tsuchikage snickered, "There's such a difference in Kage these days. To be a Kage at your age is quite an accomplishment, Lord Kazekage. It seems you father had thought you very well, except in the area of proper etiquette."

Kankuro tensed behind the curtain.

"You're probably right. It's the reason why I can be here as Kazekage."

The old man laughed, "You certainly are cocky."

"Lord Tsuchikage, there's no need to make fun of him," the Mizukage interrupted. She then turned to Gaara. "Continue, Lord Kazekage."

Kankuro and Temari listened as Gaara spoke, Kankuro looking annoyed. "The nerve of that Tsuchikage!" the man hissed.

"Quiet!" Temari shushed him, she reach behind her for her fan, ready to intervene at any time.

"I am a former Jinchuriki," Gaara started. "I was captured by the Akatsuki, they took my tailed beast and nearly killed me. So I think of them as highly dangerous."

"I sought the cooperation of the Five Kage many times, but was ignored. Except by the previous Hokage. At a time when various lands have had their Jinchuriki stolen the response by this group had been far too slow!"

"Ha! How can the Hidden Villages of the Five Great Nations serve as an example when they allow their Jinchuriki to be taken?" the Tsuchikage asked. "It is an embarrassment. It is common sense to resolve this in utmost secrecy. Seeking the help of other lands just because of that is nonsense!"

"Saving face … Prestige …" Gaara listed. "What old-fashioned beliefs."

_Such a brat_, the Tsuchikage thought.

"Old fashioned beliefs aside," the Mizukage spoke. "I will acknowledge that as Mizukage I have delayed action. However, having our tailed beast stolen is no cause for immense fear. Controlling a tailed beast requires skill, knowledge and time."

"The Jinchuriki and the Tailed Beats must mature together and adapt to each other. And still controlling a tailed beast is difficult. It is not a simple task," the old man agreed, the turned to Gaara. "Isn't that so, Lord Kazekage?"

Danzo spoke before Gaara could say anything, "The only ones who were capable of controlling a Tailed Beast were Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Also the Fourth Mizukage Yagura and the Raikage's younger brother Killer Bee. However …"

The man's fist clenched at the mention of Bee. He raised his fist, "Enough of this!"

The guards of each of the Kage appeared, pointing their weapons at the Raikage, Shee and Darui appearing in front of their Kage, protecting him.

Everything was silent as they watched each other's moves.

Mifune sighed, "This is a place of discussion. Please refrain from disruptive actions."

"Stand down, Foo, Torune," Danzo commanded.

"You two, Kankuro, Temari," Gaara told his siblings.

"Ao, Chojuro, I'm fine," Lady Mizukage said.

The Raikage pulled his fist out of the wood and sat down. The guards jumped back behind the curtains as they continued.

"Let us continue our discussion," Mifune said to them.

The Raikage began, looking at each of the Kage in turn. "Leaf, Mist, Sand, Stone, rogue ninja from your villages make up the Akatsuki! And that's not all! From our investigations we know that among you, including your previous Kage, there are those who used the Akatsuki!"

Gaara looked up, surprised. "Used them?!"

"I do not trust you," the Raikage said. "I had no intention of even discussing this with you. But the reason I conveyed this summit is to question your loyalty."

"What do you mean, "Used" the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

The Raikage raised an eyebrow, "You are Kazekage, yet you have not been informed? Ask the elders back home." He pointed a finger at him, "You used the Akatsuki in the past war!"

The Tsuchikage leaned back in his chair, "The Great Nations are heading towards uniform stability. They are moving from military expansion to military disarmament. As fear and the threat of war diminishes between the nations, Hidden Villages, which are the source of its military strength, become costly hindrances."

"And yet," he continued. "Carelessly downsizing the village poses a risk. What if a war was to suddenly break out? It would be a problem to depend on ninja who have no experience in war. It would mean certain defeat!"

"And one way to reduce that risk is mercenary soldier," Gaara caught onto what he was saying. "Namely, the Akatsuki?"

/\/\/\

Rieka struggled to keep her hood from falling as the wind and snow blew wildly around them. In front of her, Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. Sakura stood next to Naruto, watching the two cautiously.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

The two men continued to stare at each other, not moving, not speaking.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, his hand resting on the hilt of his Katana.

"Stopping you," Sakura replied.

Sasuke's eyes moved to her. Rieka didn't miss how his eyes seemed to linger on her longer than necessary. Then he turned to look behind Sakura, right at Rieka.

She couldn't move, her legs wouldn't move. She looked at her brother, her eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall. It felt weird seeing him the first time in ten years. Seeing him for real, not watching from afar. She could feel his chakra; it was so similar to Itachi's fire nature but had a mix of their dad's lightning chakra. Rieka had inherited father's lighting as her first chakra nature; her second was, surprisingly, not the Uchiha's Fire nature, but Water nature. She got it from her mother, who was one of the few that possessed both water and fire natures.

"Who're you?" Sasuke asked her. He watched her curiously. He remembered the chakra he had felt earlier, recognizing it as hers. Now that he was closer to her he could feel the intensity of her chakra. It was slowly getting stronger by the minute, like she was slowly releasing it.

/_The meeting started a while ago_\ Narume informed her. /_We should get going_\

After a moment's silence, Rieka spoke, but completely ignored Sasuke's question. "Naruto, Sakura, I'm going on a head. Give me a few minutes."

The two nodded, not moving their gaze from Sasuke. "What'll you do?" Sakura asked.

Rieka smirked beneath her hood, "Make my presence known."

Then she was off, flying through the trees at a great speed.

"Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo," Sasuke said.

They nodded and sped off, chasing her. "Oh no you don't," Sakura mumbled, smashing the ground with a fist of chakra. They stopped as the ground lifted and were tossed back.

Naruto sweat-dropped, slightly scared. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"I'll fight them," Sakura said to Naruto, watching as Suigetsu and Jugo rose up. She glanced at Sasuke once, and then ran at Suigetsu and Jugo, arm charged with chakra.

/\/\/\

"And one way to reduce that risk is mercenary soldier," Gaara caught onto what he was saying. "Namely, the Akatsuki?"

"It takes effort and money to train skilled ninja from you own village," the Tsuchikage explained. "But the Akatsuki, which makes war its livelihood, is made up of experienced professionals. Furthermore, they can be hired for cheap. Best of all they return exceptional results."

"Get serious Tsuchikage!" the Raikage demanded, annoyed by the old man. The Tsuchikage turned away, huffing. "The Sand used the Akatsuki to destroy the Hidden Leaf. I'm speaking of Orochimaru. It is not clear if he had broken away from the Akatsuki or not, but as a result your father the 4th Kazekage, and the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen, died. And frankly, it is hard not to rule out the idea that this war was someone's scheme."

He turned to Danzo, his eyes glaring. _The old fox,_ he thought.

Then he turned to the Mizukage, "The most suspicious is the Hidden Mist! You Mist do not conduct diplomacy. There are even rumors that the Akatsuki originated there!"

Everyone was silent as the Mizukage looked down at the table. "Since we have come this far, I will speak honestly," she looked up. "There were suspicions that someone was manipulating Yagura, our 4th Mizukage. And there was a possibility that it was the Akatsuki."

She spoke with a sorrowful face, "No one wanted this to get blown out of proportion."

"Each and every one of you," the Raikage hissed.

"Hold your tongue Raikage!" Tsuchikage looked at him. "Ultimately it is because your village disregarded the disarmament efforts and sought powerful ninjutsu. We had no choice but to counter by hiring the Akatsuki!"

"What!" the Raikage stood up, but before he or the Tsuchikage could say anything, Danzo spoke.

"Before we start arguing about the situation, there is a statement I have been waiting to make."

"What is it?"

"The leader of the Akatsuki is probably Madara Uchiha."

/\/\/\

Sakura, Jugo and Suigetsu fought; their strength equal. Most of the ground had already been destroyed thanks to her. Naruto and Sasuke had taken to fighting in the trees, leaving Sakura to fight Jugo and Suigetsu. Karin hadn't done much; instead, she stood at the side, complaining and yelling when Sakura would hit Suigetsu or Jugo.

"That's Zabuza's sword," Sakura noted as she dodged Suigetsu's attack.

The man grinned, "I hear you, Sasuke and the blonde guy over there were the ones to beat him."

Sakura didn't get a chance to reply as Karin lunged for her, landing a fist on her face, making her fall back. "So you're the one that was on Sasuke's team, huh."

She eyed the pinkette with disgust, "Slut."

Sakura paused.

"What …" she rose from the ground slowly. "Did you …"

She raised her fist, making it glow bright with chakra. "Call me?!" she ran at Karin, punching her in her stomach. She didn't even have time to cough up blood as she was flying through the trees.

"Bitch," Sakura muttered dusting herself off. She then turned to a shocked Suigetsu and Jugo, her expression determined.

/\/\/\

The other Kage looked at Danzo in shock. Taking a minute to process this, they sat in silence.

"Are you sure of that?" the Mizukage asked.

Gaara backed up her question, "Hasn't he been dead for several decades?"

"He's right." The Tsuchikage agreed, a trickle of sweat falling down his face. "He died long ago."

"I don't know the details, but the information is quite reliable."

"Are you saying that he's immortal?!" the Raikage asked, shocked.

"Perhaps."

The Tsuchikage's eyes widened, "To think … that he was really a monster."

They all sat back, silent. Madara Uchiha was alive, and was the leader of the Akatsuki. It was hard to process.

Mifune cleared his throat. "I want to speak on behalf of the neutral nations."

The Kage turned to look at him. "The leader of the Akatsuki was able to read the times well. Despite stabilization, nations he private suspicions and the Akatsuki took advantage of that weakness to amass its power."

"What are you trying to say?" asked the Raikage, his words held an accusing tone.

"Calm down," Mifune spoke calmly. "Turn calamity into good fortune. It's extremely rare for all five Kage to assemble. What do you say? Until the Akatsuki is eliminated, why not establish the world's first Allied Shinobi Forces of the Five Hidden Villages?"

"An allied force?"

"That is a fine plan," Danzo nodded. "We are in an emergency state. Cooperation is crucial."

_It's going perfectly._

"Going forward, we must determine a chain of command," Mifune watched the Kage. "We must avoid any further confusion."

The Tsuchikage tilted his head, curious as to what the man would say next. "So? Who will we chose to lead the allied forces?"

"Leaving that to you five will only result in arguments," Mifune replied. "So I ask that you respect that position of the neutral nations and allow me to come up with a proposal to decide who among you five Kage is most suitable."

He looked at each of them in turn.

A small, evil smile appeared on Danzo's face. _This spells the end of Tsunade's era. _

"Presently, only the Hidden Leaf Village has a Jinchuriki, the Nine-Tails. The key is how to utilize it. How about granting the supreme authority of the Allied Shinobi Forces to the Hokage?"

/\/\/\

"She's changed," Sasuke said. He was talking about Sakura.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "She was training with Granny Tsunade for 3 years. Some people say that she's already surpassed her. In both strength and medical ninjutsu."

Sasuke already knew this. He had heard about a ninja who had become the apprentice of Tsunade Senju, one of the Legendary Sannin. He had only recently found out that it was Sakura. She had healed Kankuro from a deadly poison and even defeated one of the Akatsuki. He had to say, he was impressed. The Akatsuki were strong. Deidara had nearly killed him when the two fought (though Sasuke would never admit that to anyone)

Sasuke charged at Naruto, Katana in hand. The blonde countered it with a kunai.

This fight wasn't serious. Both of them knew that, they hadn't fought much since they had left Sakura and Sasuke's team. They had just talked, well, Naruto had mostly. He told Sasuke about the village, whenever he said something about coming back, Sasuke would attack him.

"Chidori Senbon!" hundreds of small needles charged with lighting came at Naruto. He jumped out of the way and made the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu. Five clones of him appeared and ran at Sasuke. Sasuke destroyed them with his katana.

He about to run at Naruto, when a sudden wave of chakra stopped him. The pure intensity of the chakra knocked the breath out of him. He knew this chakra; it was the same chakra as the girl who was with Naruto and Sakura earlier. There was something about it that he recognized; something he couldn't quite figure out. He looked at Naruto and saw that he had also felt it. His eyes were wide with shock.

Sasuke's eyes widened when the wave came again. This time he remembered where he had felt this chakra. It was when he was 6 years old, right before …

Before what?

Sasuke brow furrowed and he clutched his head as a headache came. Wave after wave of chakra came at them, getting stronger after each one.

"Sasuke-" Naruto was interrupted as Sasuke jumped off the tree branch and towards the waves of chakra. Naruto chased after him, _Shit! She told me to keep him distracted! She's and Sakura are going to kill me!_

/\/\/\

She could see the huge gray building ahead of her. As she came to the end of the trees she stood on a tree branch, from where she could see men in silver armor standing guard. The Samurai hadn't seen her yet. Rieka jumped down from the tree, her feet sinking slightly in the snow. She wore wooden sandals that she had taken from a shop on the way to the leaf village, so the snow touched her bare skin.

She started walking towards the samurai, slowly letting her chakra loose. Back when she was in the dimension, she hadn't been able to use it well, but now that she was in the real world, she could use it freely. She sent wave after wave of chakra out, letting go of everything she had been holding in.

_It is time for my revenge, Danzo._

/\/\/\

"Let the Hokage lead the Allied Shinobi Forces?!" the Raikage said, enraged.

"If you approve, I will accept this appointment," Danzo watched the Kage.

Each of them stared back, unsure of what to make of this proposal. The Raikage stood, anger coursing through his body. "Why the Hokage?!" turning to Danzo he added. "He is synonymous with the dark side of ninja! We cannot let him take charge!"

Mifune looked at him, "Then who would you suggest?"

"None of the Akatsuki came from my village! This important post requires trust! I should be the one to-"

"I cannot agree to that," Mifune interrupted.

"What?" the Raikage spat.

Mifune pointed to the table, which the Raikage had punched earlier, leaving wood sticking up around a large hole. "I'm well aware that passion and strength are essential in bringing the strong together. However someone like you, who lets his emotions rule his use of power, would send the Allied Forces into disarray like the top of that desk."

The Raikage growled at the man, glaring.

"I am simply making an objective, rational observation as a representative of a neutral nation. Lord Kazekage is much too young to wield such power. He does not yet have much pull with nations. His title of Kazekage alone is inadequate. Lord Tsuchikage, on the other hand, is too advanced in years, and gives the impression of one whose power has waned. And, he used the Akatsuki too much. He is lacking in trust the most. Lady Mizukage's Hidden Mist is said to be the birth place of the Akatsuki. There is a dear that inside information will be leaked to them. There are also suspicions, that there are spies. We do not know why the Akatsuki are gathering tailed beasts or what they intend to do with them. But we cannot let them have the Nine-Tails. The Nine-Tails belongs to the Hidden Leaf. Hence I believe the Hokage is a logical choice."

This angered the Raikage, "First of all, I refuse to recognize an Allied Shinobi Force that would compromise the security of my village!"

From behind the curtains, Ao watched a cautious expression on his face. _Something doesn't feel right. I'd better check._

"Chojuro," he whispered. "Be prepared for battle."

The man activated the Byakugan hidden behind his eye-patch. He turned his gaze over the room and his eyes landed on Danzo. As they did, he gasped.

Sweat trickled down his face. _Th-this is … what is the meaning of this?! That right shoulder and right arm ... and the color of his right eye …_

His eyes widened as he recognized the color. _There is no mistake. It's the color of Shisui Uchiha's eye! He was a formidable foe that I fought against once. I'll never forget the color! _

In seconds, Ao was by Lady Mizukage's side, facing the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage," he spoke. "I ask that you show us your right eye underneath that bandage!"

All eyes turned to Ao and the Hokage tensed, "What is going on?"

"I believe you stole Shisui Uchiha's eye and transplanted it into your right eyes, did you not?"

Gaara watched Danzo, "Shisui … Uchiha?"

The Tsuchikage's eyes widened in horror as the Mizukage asked Ao, "The man praised alongside Itachi Uchiha as the Uchiha's most gifted in the use of the Ocular Jutsu?"

"Yes," Ao nodded. "Shisui's particular Ocular Jutsu allowed him to enter others' minds, make them go through phantom experiences and manipulate them. The victim would be totally unaware that he was being manipulated. It was an Ocular Jutsu of the highest class."

"Hokage," the Raikage hissed threateningly. "Don't tell me Mifune is being …"

Mifune's eyes widened, "But … that's …"

Ao continued, "My right eye is also a precious spoil of war, from a battle against the Hyuga. So like you, I am not really one to talk. But you cannot fool my eye, which undid the genjutsu cast upon the Fourth Mizukage! And-"

He was interrupted by the Raikage, who roared in rage. "Why you-"

He was interrupted as a man stumbled into the room. Blood trickled down his face as he fell to the floor. The two men who stood by Mifune rushed to his side, helping him up. They recognized him as one of the samurai on guard, but what was he doing without his armor on?

"What is this?" Mifune asked. "What has happened to you?"

The man coughed as he stood up with the help of the two men, "A girl, she-she came out of nowhere and attacked us."

The Kages' eyes widened as he continued, "She took down all of us and burned away our armor."

"One girl?" the Raikage spat in disbelief.

All the Kage were standing now, "Do you know who she is?"

The man nodded, "She's waiting outside and she … she after you, Lord Hokage."

He turned to the said man, "Her name is-"

He couldn't finish as a wave of chakra rippled through the room and the force of it sent him falling to the floor. Danzo's eyes widened as he recognized the chakra. It was much stronger than last time, but he knew whose chakra this was. He would never forget it.

"Rieka Uchiha."

And at that time, Danzo felt an emotion he hadn't felt in many years.

Fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Revenge**

The six of them ran out into the snow, their guards behind them. Danzo stood in front, leading the group. He hadn't answered their questions on who the girl was; instead he had stayed quiet and continued running. He was still hoping, deep down, that what the man had said was wrong. She couldn't be alive.

Danzo stepped out onto the snow and his eyes widened at what he saw. The samurai could barely stand and half on them were lying on the ground. All were injured, not heavily but enough to stop them from being able to fight. A single girl stood in the middle of them, her raven hair swaying in the wind. Her back was turned, hiding her face.

"Men!" Mifune yelled. "Retreat!"

They followed his orders, backing away, taking the few injured that they could. They retreated into the building, heads bowed in shame. The girl turned and stepped closer to the Kage, whose guards stepped in front of them weapons raised.

"No," Danzo gasped when he saw her face. There was no mistaking it, she truly was alive. Fu and Torune tensed, glancing at Danzo once, then back at the girl.

"It's been a long time, Danzo," Rieka looked over the group, her chakra still pulsing in the air.

How was she alive? He had killed her! Put her in that wretched dimension just to make sure she hadn't survived. How had she escaped? Fear filled the man as he thought about _why_ she was back.

"How?!" he was shaking, with both fear and anger. "How are you still alive?! I killed you!"

Rieka said nothing, instead stared at him, her face free of emotion. Everything was quiet as she stared at him. You could hear the whistling of the wind as it circled the clearing. Losing his patience, the Raikage roared, "Who are you?!"

Rieka glanced at him, then smirked glancing at Danzo "Funny, that's the same thing my mother asked me once. You remember, right, Danzo?"

The man didn't reply, still in shock.

/\/\/\

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto yelled, chasing after him.

They had been going like this ever since they had felt the waves of chakra. Naruto had no idea what had happened, but he knew for sure that that was Rieka's chakra. He had never known she was that strong! It even caught the nine-tail's attention. This was the first time Naruto had felt the beast's chakra since his fight with Pein.

Naruto looked at the man in front of him and in a desperate attempt to stop him; he leapt at him, knocking down both of them. They rolled through the snow like large snowballs. Sasuke flew past 4 figures, hitting the back of his head on a tree, making snow fall down on him. Naruto hit a tree nearby, smacking face first into it.

"What the hell?" he heard a familiar voice.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura, Suigetsu and Jugo looking at the two, shocked. Sasuke turned from them to Naruto who was now stood up. Rising from the ground, Sasuke glared at Naruto, "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Well I had to stop you somehow!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he was about to yell at him again when Karin jumped at him, "Sasuke!"

She tried to grab his arm, but he stepped away, making her land face-first in the snow. Suigetsu snickered. Sakura came and stood next to Naruto, her expression furious. "You're supposed to keep him away from that direction you idiot!" she hissed at Naruto. Naruto placed his hands up in defense, afraid she was going to hit him. Surprisingly, she didn't, instead, she breathed a sigh and turned to Sasuke.

"Who is that girl?" Sasuke asked, he found his voice was hoarse. Another wave of chakra came, this time; Sasuke couldn't control himself as he fell to his knees with a cry. He brought his hands to his head as a pounding headache came. It was probably the one, most painful thing he had ever felt, and he had felt many painful things. It was like someone was repeatedly hitting his mind with something sharp.

Sakura, Naruto, Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin watched him in shock. Sakura was the first to react, stepping forward and reaching a cautious hand towards him, "Sasuke?"

/\/\/\

"Fu, Torune," Danzo said, finally snapping out of his shocked state. The two turned to look at him for a second, then nodded, understanding what he meant.

They ran at Rieka, Torune sending a wave of kunai at her. She leapt back, dodging them. Fu appeared behind her, arms out, ready to perform his jutsu. "Mind Transfer Jutsu," he called. For a second, he was in her mind, but what he saw terrified him. Two beasts stood in front of him, a wolf and a lion. The lion raised his paw, growling. Fu barely had time to release the jutsu before it hit him. He stood, dumbfound, staring at Rieka. Torune leapt back to stand next to him, "What happened?"

"She-she's not normal," he shivered. "There were these-"

The man didn't have time finish as Rieka attacked them. She summoned chakra into both hands and swiped at the air, producing a wave of wind style chakra. "Wind Style: Beast Wave Palm."

The attack hit them, sending them hurtling through the air and smashing them into the grey building behind them. The other guards of the Kage tensed, seeing how easily she had taken them down.

"So you're able to use their chakra," Danzo commented. "You've become stronger."

Rieka stepped forward, and kicked a fallen samurai's katana's into the air. She caught it and pointed it at Danzo, "Fight me, and see just how strong I have become."

Danzo hesitated, revealing his powers here, in front of the other Kage, would be bad. However, they already knew about his arm and his eye, so it wouldn't matter if they knew of his jutsu. And he couldn't let her live, neither of them, he couldn't let Itachi's siblings live.

/\/\/\

Sasuke cried out again, his eyes closed and jaw clenched. _Sasuke_, he heard a voice. He didn't recognize the voice, but it felt familiar. _Sasuke!_ It called again. This time he recognized it as the voice of a little girl. Suddenly, he found himself in a field. Two children sat in the grass; one was a girl and the other a boy. He couldn't see their faces, but they felt familiar. They wore dark clothing and had the Uchiha symbol on the back of their tops.

'… uke! … ika!' a woman's voice called. He turned around and saw three figures standing at the edge of the field, waving at the children. A woman, a man, an older boy. All three had smiles on their faces. The two kids started running to them, but then, they stopped. They turned around, almost as if they could see Sasuke. The girl giggled and the boy grinned and this time, Sasuke saw their faces.

They looked very much alike, with the same face shape, the same nose, the same eyes, even the way their hair framed their faces was the same. The boy, he saw, was himself when he was young. However, the girl, he didn't know who she was, but she looked so familiar. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, not knowing the meaning of the word-no the _name_ he was going to say.

_Rieka_.

The scene changed again and he was back to reality. Naruto and Sakura stood in front of him, worried expressions on their faces.

"Who-" he started to stand, his head still pounding. "Who is that girl?"

Naruto opened his mouth, hesitantly, he looked at Sakura. She turned to him as well, then they turned back to look at Sasuke. Rieka had told them not to tell him anything about her. "Her name … tell me …" he raised his head to look at them. "Is it Rieka?"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. That was the only answer he needed. He jumped, past them and into the trees. He could hear them chasing after him, but he only looked ahead. He needed to know who she was, and what connection she had to him.

/\/\/\

Danzo stepped forward, walking towards Rieka. "Hokage, what are you-"

"Let me handle this," Danzo said, walking forward.

"Hokage," the Mizukage frowned. "Just what is going on here?"

"This is a personal matter. Please do not interfere," Danzo's voice had an edge to it, one that the other Kage didn't miss. There was obviously some history between these two. The four leapt back with Mifune and their guards and watched from the shelter of the building.

Danzo dropped his cane and walked forward. Rieka clutched the katana tighter, and, with her spare hand, reached inside her cloak, opening the pouch strapped to her side. Sakura had given her some weapon, spare kunai and shuriken, paper bombs, the basics. She had attached some paper bombs to some kunai on her way. Grabbing one, she looped her finger through the hole.

She watched Danzo as he took his right arm out from under his dark robes. It was covered in bandages and 3 golden braces, which Danzo slowly removed. The braces dropped onto the snow and he began to un-wrap the bandages. Rieka had seen what was beneath them once before, it wasn't something she had wanted to see again. However, she knew that if she faced Danzo she would.

He unwound the last of the white cloth from around his arm and raised it. Rieka brought a hand to her mouth to stop her throwing up. The other four Kage and the other stood, wide eyed, both disgusted and shocked. Ten Sharingan had been implanted into his arm, a hideous sight. They were still moving, looking in the different directions. Rieka heard a series of gasps behind her and it was then that she felt his chakra. Turning around, Rieka met the wide eyes of Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin stood behind him, mirroring his expression.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, "How did you get those eyes in your right arm?"

"Through various means. It would take too long to describe," Danzo said.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the Raikage glared.

S_hit!_ Rieka cursed internally. _I didn't think I'd have to do this but, with the Kage here and Sasuke as well, things aren't looking so good._

She took a deep breath and performed a set of hand signs, Boar, Monkey, Horse, Dog, and Ram. "Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique!" she called and kneeled down, pushing both hands through the snow so that they touched the wet ground below.

Large, violet, crystals shot up from the ground. They grew bigger and rose higher into the air, forming a dome-like shape surrounding Rieka and Danzo, keeping everyone else out and also keeping the Kage and Naruto's group on opposite sides. "What the hell is this?!" the Raikage roared, punching the crystal dome.

"This is just like Guren's crystal style," Sakura gasped.

"But, wasn't she the only one able to do that?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

Sakura shook her head and looked at the crystals, "It seems not."

She then turned to Sasuke, who had his hand on the wall of the dome, his eyes wide. "Sasuke?"

"I've … I've seen this before," his hand was shaking.

Sakura had never seen Sasuke like this, actually showing emotion. She guessed that his memories were coming back. The second he had said Rieka's name, she knew that was the case. Rieka had said that a justu was put on the whole village to make everyone forget Rieka, even if it was the smallest memory; such as a glimpse of her, the caster has made it disappear. It sounded like an incredible jutsu, to have affected a whole village and still be working 10 years later. Though, she figured it must be weakening as Sasuke was remembering.

"What the hell's going on?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "The fucks this shit?"

Karin snickered. "It's a jutsu, she called it Crystal Style. Do you know anything, dumbass?"

"Shut it four eyes," Suigetsu glared, but turned to the crystal dome with a serious expression. "Yeah, it is. How did the girl cast it though? I thought only Guren could use Crystal Style?"

"Don't call me four eyes! And how am I supposed to know how she did it!" Karin punched him, but he dodged, turning into water. He re-form and was about to say something when Sasuke interrupted them.

"Suigetsu, Karin, shut up," he commanded, his voice seemed strained and his eyes never left the crystal dome and what was inside it.

/\/\/\

Danzo eyed the dome around the two of them. _Crystal style_, he thought. _I haven't seen that in a long time._

"This dome is unbreakable," Rieka said. "It can stand the power of one of the Great Demons. Attack from outside or in; it will only break once I am defeated."

Danzo grunted, bending into a fighting stance. Rieka threw the kunai, it landed in front of Danzo, who jumped up the second he saw the tag on it. But he couldn't get far enough as it exploded, the force of it sending him flying through the air. Rieka didn't give him a chance to land as she appeared behind him and slashed at his back with her katana. Danzo took out a kunai and twisted around just as the blade tore part of his robes and grazed his skin lightly. He met her blade with his kunai, now facing her. The two glared, suspended in midair for a second, and then leapt back.

/_Akara_\ Rieka called the demon. /_I have to kill him quickly, so can I …_\

/_Sure_\ came her reply.

Rieka breathed out, she had done this once before in the dimension but wasn't sure if she could do it again. She summoned her chakra and raised her hands high into the air. Purple chakra appeared around her and followed the direction of her hands. Danzo, worried about what she was going to do, attacked.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!" He took a deep breath, and then exhaled small blasts of wind chakra. They flew through the air, heading towards Rieka. One zoomed past her shoulder, slicing through the cloth of her cloak, cutting her skin. The other bullets however, bounced off of her body as her chakra started taking shape.

Danzo's eyes widened in horror as Rieka's chakra finally took form, into one of the Greater Demons. The controller of Fire and Wind, the Lioness Akara. Her body of crimson flames stood on all four and she glared at Danzo with her silver eyes. Baring her fangs, she roared. Rieka stood on the ground below her, panting heavily. Akara raised her claw and grabbed Danzo. "Undo the jutsu!" Rieka commanded. "The one you placed on the village and my clan!"

"So you're able to use their chakra to this extent," Danzo said as he struggled in Akara's grip.

She squeezed him tighter, "Undo the jutsu!"

"Now I see … what Shisui meant," Danzo chocked. "You really are ... special. To have mastered their power to this extend …"

Rieka glared at the mention of Shisui, the man who had been almost like her brother to her. Akara clenched her fist tighter and the sound of bones cracking filled the air. Blood squirted onto her claw but was burned away by her flames. The liquid trickled down his body, dripping onto the snow, dyeing it crimson. Danzo's body was limp in her palm, but suddenly, it started to waver. It faded out and disappeared. Rieka felt a chakra behind her and she turned to find Danzo standing there. He was right behind Rieka, a kunai in hand, moving through the air and at her.

Akara brought her paw down and hit Danzo, sweeping him up and throwing him at the dome wall. He hit it with a splat, but again, the image of his body faded away leaving nothing. Rieka turned to search for him, scanning the area for his chakra. He stood in the middle of the dome, again, unharmed. Rieka looked at his right arm and found that two of the Sharingan eyes had closed.

_So this is the justu you're using_, Rieka glared at Danzo.

/\/\/\

"That bastard," Sasuke hissed. He was shaking, but not with fear, with _anger_. How dare he?! Sasuke glared at Danzo's figure through the crystal. The technique he was using…

Sasuke had never seen it but had heard much about it. A jutsu forbidden even among the Uchiha.

_Izanagi_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Izanagi**

Sasuke watched as Danzo charged at Rieka. The large lioness that she had summoned sucked in the air and roared. As she did, a spiral of flame came down on Danzo's form. His body wavered again and disappeared.

_Izanagi. _

_Where in a brief moment in time, anything disadvantageous to the user of the jutsu, like damage or death, can be re-written as a dream._

He watched as Danzo appeared again, running at Rieka and weaving hand-signs. He inhaled a large amount of air and blew out, creating a dome of air chakra. It expanded and pushed a lion and Rieka back. Sasuke could see another one of the eyes in his arm had closed.

_And … anything advantageous, such as the user's attack, is kept in part of reality. The ability to control the space between fantasy and reality. An ultimate genjutsu cast upon oneself. However, the eye that uses Izanagi loses its light, never to open again._

Danzo raised his arm to look at it, three eyes had closed now. He didn't think she would have gotten this strong and actually have forced him this far. He glanced up at the demon standing above her. Even though it was made of chakra, it was a perfect likeness, though quite a bit smaller. He had never thought she would be able to control their chakra; even he hadn't been able to do so, all those years ago.

The demon growled, bending into a charging stance. Danzo couldn't let too many of her attacks hit him, or he'd be finished. First, he needed to get rid of this annoying dome. He had a better chance of defeating her if he could get her in the forest. The elder didn't believe that Rieka was the only one who could undo it. She may have control of the demon's chakra, but the jutsu she used to create it was her own. Danzo raised his thumb to his mouth and bit it, drawing blood. Making a hand sign, he slapped his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu," he called, and sure enough, in a puff of smoke he appeared.

A gigantic elephantine chimera, almost as big as the chakra demon Rieka had created. It had tiger-like limbs and bandages that wrapped all around its head, much like his summoned. Grey armor covered the base of his trunk and between the eyes. Its fur was a dark orange and it had stripes on its feet. It had huge tusks, as well as sharp claw and what looked like a bear

Rieka recognized him as Baku, the monster that devours nightmare. He was the main reason she had lost to Danzo last time. She hadn't expected Danzo to summon him this soon, but this only proved that she was pressuring him.

Baku opened his giant mouth and Rieka prepared herself for what was coming next. She commanded the chakra-made Akara to dig its paw into the ground and use the other one to shield her. As Baku inhaled, create a powerful suction, causing part of the ground to tear off and fly into his mouth. Rieka was unable to hold onto her katana and was forced to let it go. She held onto the demon's paw as she felt _herself_ being pulled towards Baku.

_Rieka_ Narume called her. _He's trying to crack the dome with Baku's suction power! You need to get rid of him_

_I know_ she replied, glancing behind her at the crystal dome. Danzo may not be able to break it completely, but if he cracked it and weakened her, it would collapse. Rieka tried to bring her arms together but was unable to due to the pressure that the wind was creating. _I can't even make hand signs_ she frowned. _I-_

She stopped as she felt a chakra behind her_. Shit! Danzo!_ "Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage!" Bullets of wind chakra came at her at high speeds. Acting quickly, Akara took control of the demon Rieka had created and opened its mouth. Flames flew out of its mouth and straight into Baku's, causing the monster of close his mouth as it choked on the flames. Rieka, no longer held back by the wind, attacked Danzo.

"Crystal Style: God's Crossing Technique!" she placed her hand of the ground, creating a stream of sharp crystals that were heading towards Danzo. He jumped up trying to dodge them. "Not so fast!" she yelled. "Crystal Style: Growing Crystal Thorns!"

The crystals started growing higher and pierced through Danzo's stomach.

_Izanagi_.

"Wind Release Slash!" Rieka heard a voice above her.

Looking up, she saw Danzo's faint figure through chakra demon. He waved his hand, creating a large blade of chakra. It sliced through the chakra-made creature, cutting it into two. Rieka shielded herself from the stray flame that had flown off. The two sides of the creature landed on either side of Rieka and disappeared.

She didn't have time to react as Danzo attacked again. Spinning in the air, he exhaled and compressed the released air into solid blades of wind. He then sent them down at her. She leapt back, but not before one hit her, creating a deep cut in her left arm.

She fell to one knee, panting and clutching her injured arm. _That was close_, she thought. She watched Danzo as he landed on the ground. Narrowing her eyes, she saw that another one of his eyes had closed.

Standing up, she focused chakra into her arm.

Crystal Armor.

A technique that allowed her to cover her skin with a thin sheet of crystal. It was a temporary was to stop the bleeding and would also defend her arm from any attacks.

The other four Kage stood, watching their fight with wide eyes. Mifune had taken Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi and Shee with him to help heal the wounded Samurai and ask what had happened. The other guards stood beside their Kage, watching the fight with sheer amazement. "Crystal Style," the Mizukage frowned. "I have never heard of such a Kekkei Genkai."

"It isn't a Kekkei Genkai," the Tsuchikage said, frowning. "It is a Kekkei Tōta."

"A Kekkei Tōta?!" the Raikage's eyes widened. "You mean …"

"Yes," the old man nodded. "It is much like my Dust Style, which combines Earth, Fire and Wind chakra natures. I do not know much about it but Crystal Style is a combination of Lightning, Water and Earth chakra natures. The only clan ever known to have ever used it was the Uchiha."

"But, the girl had used both Fire and Wing Style. How can that be?" the Mizukage asked. "And are you saying that she is an Uchiha?"

"I do not know," the Tsuchikage shook his head.

The Raikage frowned, "Her chakra is a lot like that of a Tail-Beast, but a lot stronger. Even the eight-tails doesn't have this much chakra. We all felt it then, when she arrived …"

"Yes," Gaara nodded. "Shukaku's power was nothing compared to this girl's. I wonder what she had against Lord Danzo."

The masked man stood, hidden in the shadow of the trees. _How interesting_, he thought. He had known that she was alive, but hadn't expected her to appear at this time. He looked at Sasuke, who was watching her fight. He seemed anxious and uneasy. The man frowned under his mask, he hadn't expected this. He would need to get rid of her, but first he would wait. Wait until she had killed the _other_ thorn in his plans.

Then, he would strike, killing her and taking the nine-tails.

_What to do, what to do_? Rieka thought. She kept her eyes focused on Danzo, who hadn't moved since his last attack. His chakra was attacking weird, its strength increasing and decreasing at strange speeds. He was planning something, she could tell, but what?

Grinning, she focused her chakra. If he expected her to wait for him to finish, then he had another thing coming. She hadn't used many long range attacks because she hadn't wanted to waste chakra (thought she had used quite a bit when creating a chakra replica of Akara) on attacks that he might possibly dodge.

_Oh well_, she thought. "Crystal Style: Crystal Needles!" She created around a dozen long crystals around her. Sharpening their points with chakra, she shot them at Danzo. They flew with at extremely high speeds, much like him Vacuum Bullets. The man jumped up, trying to dodge them. They landed in the ground behind him. He glanced at her, eyes narrowed.

His chakra had calmed now, and it was much stronger than before. _Rieka_ Narume said. _Danzo's planning something. You need to stop him_

_I know!_

But, she didn't have time to do anything as Danzo appeared in front of her. He swung his fist, hitting her in the stomach. She stumbled, not expecting the blow. _How'd he get here so fast?!_ She thought as blood trickled down her chin as she coughed. Danzo grabbed her neck, squeezing her throat. "Tell me, how are you still alive?" he asked.

She was struggling to breath, but even so, she spoke, "I was never dead in the first place, Danzo. You never killed me, I faked it all. I've been watching you people for the last 8 years stuck in that dimension."

Red pooled into her onyx eyes, revealing her Sharingan. She flicked her wrist, pulling the Crystal Needles from earlier. They flew at Danzo's back, piercing so deep that you could see the tips pocking out from his chest and through his clothing.

He fell back, his body fading.

Rubbing her neck, Rieka frowned. How had he got there so fast? And what was going on with his chakra? How did he recover it so quickly? She pulled out a kunai when she saw Danzo reappear. The last time she had fought Danzo, she hadn't even been able to land a scratch on him. Now, she had killed him five times over. But, he still refused to die. She couldn't put in words how strong her hatred for him was.

She wanted him gone, erased from this world. She wanted to take everything from him, just as he had from her. She wanted him to feel the pain of those he had killed, to feel the agony of those whose eyes he had stolen.

Danzo glanced at his arm and saw that a fifth eye had closed. He glared at her, but all he got in return was a stoic look. She didn't move, instead just stood there, staring at him with red eyes. They reminded him of Itachi's eyes the night he had left the village. Danzo still remembered the look in his eyes when he had threatened him. He had known, then, that Itachi was not under the jutsu like the rest of the village. He had known what Danzo did to Rieka, as had Shisui.

The man didn't know why the jutsu didn't affect them, but he had a suspicion that it was something to do with Shisui's Sharingan. Not that it mattered now, they were both dead.

Rieka continued to stare at him, her Sharingan eyes seemed almost as if they were pulling him into them. She tilted her head sideways, and did something that surprised Danzo. She smiled. Not happy smile, there was something hidden in it that made Danzo shiver. She turned her head slightly, as if she was looking behind him.

Danzo turned and found himself face to face with none other than Shisui Uchiha. His eye lids were open, but no eyes rested in them, leaving only black holes. Danzo leapt back as the eye-less man raised his arms, trying to grab him. Others appeared around him, all Uchiha, none with any eyes. Men, women, children. "_Our eyes …_" they called. "_Give us back our eyes._"

They moaned and wailed, reaching their hands out, trying to get Danzo. They surrounded him and clawed at his skin, all the time chanting '_Give us back our eyes_.'

He struggled to break free from their grip. "You remember them, right Danzo? The people whose eyes you are using to perform that vile jutsu."

Danzo leapt up, making a hand sign with a single hand. "Release," he called, and the genjutsu disappeared. He then turned to Rieka, his features composed.

"Their sacrifice is appreciated-"

Rieka interrupted him, unable to hold back the anger that had rested inside of her for so many years. "Sacrifice? _Sacrifice?!_" she shrieked. "That was a _massacre_ Danzo! You forced Itachi to kill them, just because you hated them. Just because you wanted their eyes!"

"The Uchiha were planning a coup against the village," Danzo said. "I merely did what I had to to protect the village."

Rieka let out a laugh, the bitterness in it made Akara and Narume flinch. "You know what Danzo? I won't bother to waist my breath on you. You are a man incapable of feeling. You are vain, selfish and, most of all …"

She pushed chakra into her feet, flying at Danzo at a very fast speed. She created a katana blade with her Crystal Style and brought it down on Danzo's head. He only had time to bring his arm up in defense, only to have it slashed clean off.

It flew through the air, landing with a _thud_ a few feet away. Danzo's wide-eyed body disappeared, but Rieka already knew where he would reappear.

Turning around, she saw him running towards her. Sticking the Katana into the ground she called, "Crystal Release: Arrow of Light!" Holding her hand out, a bow appeared between her fingers. She pulled the string and a long thin arrow appeared. Aiming it at Danzo, she focused her chakra into a powerful blast of heat. She released the arrow, piercing Danzo's chest, straight through the heart.

He appeared above her, kunai in hand. Rieka kneeled down, slapping the ground with her hand. "Crystal Style: Growing Crystal Thorns." Crystals grew out from the wall of the dome she had made. Danzo, unable to move through the air, was hit by them.

Taking out some shuriken, Rieka threw them at Danzo, who had reappeared again. Panting, Rieka mentally called Akara and Narume. _Where is he now?_

_Behind you, to the right_

Turning, she saw Danzo panting. He was nearly out of chakra, probably only enough for a single attack. Bring a hand up; he blew out wind chakra, putting his remaining strength into a chakra blade. Rieka, picking up her own katana, raised it, ready to strike.

This would be the deciding moment.

The two ran at each other, blurs as they flew through the air. Their blades moved past each other as their neared, piercing through the other's skin. Outside of the dome, everyone was still, watching with wide eyes.

The two were shoulder to shoulder, panting heavily. Danzo looked at Rieka; one of her eyes was closed, while the other glowed red with the Sharingan. Rieka was looking at his hand, where a single eye lay open.

A smirk formed on his lips, "You were too hasty, my eye is still open. Go to Itachi so he can lecture you."

He stepping back, trying to get free of the blade. "I win," he said. "You may have thought that you had seen through Izanagi-"

He stopped. _No_, he thought. _What is the meaning of this?!_ He coughed, spitting blood. Why won't Izanagi activate?

He turned to Rieka, his eyes widening. Her Sharingan glared at him. As she released the genjutsu, he saw that his eye was closed. He felt his heart sink, _no_. "You insolent brat," he glared at Rieka, stepping back as she drew her blade from his chest.

"_You_ are the one who's going to see Itachi," she dropped the blade, causing it to shatter.

Around them, the crystal dome fell. The crystals cracked, falling around them and piling on top of each other. None seemed to hit them, he thought. It must have been because of Rieka. He fell to his knees, unable to stand. He coughed again, blood dripping onto the ground.

His blood.

No, he couldn't die. Not yet, not at the hands of an Uchiha! Not at the hand of this girl! He grabbed a kunai, and in a desperate attempt, lunged at Rieka. He fell to the floor at her feet, coughing up more blood. "You once said to me, many years ago, that we Uchiha do not know how to use the Sharingan to its full power. You said that, yet you could not even use the Sharingan to half of its potential. It was your own arrogance that led to your defeat. Don't underestimate the Uchiha!"

She glared down at him, clutching her stomach where the chakra blade had hit her. It hadn't gone all the way through but the cut was quite deep. She stepped back, only to fall. _Shit_, she thought. Blood soaked into her cloak, turning it a deep crimson color, and the crystal armor that she had placed on her hand had also shattered. She was losing a lot of blood. Also, her Sharingan had deactivated itself; she wasn't used to using it while fighting quite yet.

In front of her, Danzo had raised himself so he was kneeling. He was undoing the bandages around his eyes. The visual prowess in his right eye had returned. _Persistent bastard_, Rieka glared. He now planned to use _Shisui's_ eye against her.

Anger seared through her, and she forced herself to get up. "Do you seriously think that you can use _Shisui's_ eye against me?"

She raised her hand, palm facing the sky, and the crystals around her shattered into dust. It rose up off the ground and gathered around her palm, creating a large sphere. Above them, black clouds had formed. Thunder and Lightning crackled violently. The crystal dust in Rieka's hand glowed and seemed to pull the lightning towards it. Rieka moved her hand so it was facing Danzo. "Storm Style: Lightning Dragon's Rage."

Lightning shot out of the sphere, combining with the dust. It came towards Danzo, taking the form of a dragon's head. The dragon opened its mouth, colliding with Danzo. Lightning covered Danzo's body and exploded. The force of it sent Rieka hurtling through the air. Even the Kage were unable to keep their footing and were pushed back.

Rieka landed with a thud a few meters away from where she had previously been. When the smoke created by the attack had cleared she saw Danzo's still form on the ground. Coughing blood, she stood.

She could no longer feel Danzo's chakra anymore.

He was dead.

Rieka felt a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. He was finally gone, the man who had killed her family.

Finally, it was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Tsuki No Me**

She had often wondered what she would do when she finally told Sasuke who she was, making up several, childish, fantasies over the years. There was one, she had imagined, when he was still in the village, where she would walk into the village and stand in front of him, grinning, and he would look at her, dumbstruck. He would run up to her and embrace her, like he did when they were kids.

In others, she would be smashing through Orochimaru's base, and drag him back to the village. She would explain to him the truth about Itachi and together they would bring him back from the Akatsuki, kill the elders, and live happily ever after.

This wasn't quite like any of them.

Rieka's legs felt numb, in fact, her whole body did. She tried to step forward, only to feel something hard beneath her. The world seemed to spin as her eyes were unable to comprehend anything. She patted what was beneath her, and realized that it was the ground. Had she fallen? _Is this the price you using the demon's power? _She wondered. She had never used it to this extent, so she had never known.

|_Rieka_| she heard Narume's voice in her head. |_Get a hold of yourself, something's coming! And it's powerful_|

It was no use though, she couldn't move. She saw blurs of black, blonde and pink in front of her. They were moving close to her at a rapid speed. Running, they were running. She couldn't seem to understand why.

The Uchiha felt a presence behind her. She tilted her head back, allowing her to look up. There was an orange swirl above her, and a hand was reaching to her. |_Rieka_| Akara yelled. |_Move! You must move!_|

But it was too late.

A single red eye glared at her as the hand lifted her.

Sasuke could only stare. He remembered now. Why she had looked so familiar to him. Why he had thought he had felt her chakra before. It all made sense now. His chest felt tight as emotions flooded him. First came anger; for those who had done this to her, to them. Anger towards those who had taken his sister from him and put her through such pain.

Next came frustration; for being so weak. He had been powerless against the jutsu they had used on him and his family. He had let them use him to hurt her. He clenched his fist as he remembered the look on her face all those years ago.

_"__Sasuke!" she called to him, tears streaming down her face. She ran to him and hugged him, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "Mom and dad … they–"_

_She stopped, unable to continue as she was crying too hard. Sasuke tried to move her away, but she wouldn't budge. Who was this girl? He wondered. "Who are you?" he asked._

_She stopped sobbing, raising her head to look at him. "N-not you too …"_

_She stepped back. All light seemed to have disappeared from her eyes as she stared at him, broken._

Did she hate him?

He dared to hope that she didn't. That she still thought of him as her brother and, that after years of solitude, he might not have to be alone anymore. There might be someone beside him that he would be able to call family.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sakura, who gasped loudly. Sasuke turned his head to look at her and followed her line of sight.

_Why is he here_? Sasuke thought.

An orange swirl had appeared above Rieka, and from it emerged a man. He wore a dark, high collared cloak with red clouds on it, boldly stating his status as a member of the Akatsuki. The orange swirl had become a mask, the swirl focusing around his red Sharingan eye.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he reached a hand towards Rieka. Sasuke's legs seemed to have a mind of their own as he found himself running towards her, Sakura and Naruto in tow. They were too late; however, as the Akatsuki leader grabbed hold of the girl. He stood her up, and wrapped his arm around her throat, holding her in place. She didn't seem to have the energy to struggle.

"Well, well," Madara called, his tone amused. "Who would have thought that Danzo would fall?"

Sasuke could see the Kage moving towards the man, the Raikage leading. He rushed forward, body cloaked in lightning natured chakra. He moved at incredibly fast speeds, but his target was un-phased. Sasuke understood why when he saw the Raikage _pass straight through his side_.

They all stopped, shocked.

"I am Uchiha Madara," he said. "I have something I want to explain to you all, and once you comprehend it, I want to pose a question."

The Raikage glared at him from behind, "What is it?"

"It is about my plan," Madara's eye glowed a brilliant red as he spoke. "Tsuki No Me."

The Raikage lunged forward, fist raised. It was futile, though, as he passed through him again. Rieka hung limp in his arms, like a doll. "Anything planned by the Akatsuki is going to be good. Who knows what you're up to?!"

Sasuke didn't give Madara time to reply as he brought out his Katana and ran at him. He brought it down, about to slice through him, when he turned. Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned slightly, missing and going past Madara.

The Kage seemed surprised by his movements. He was with the Akatsuki, so why was he attacking his leader.

"Now now, Sasuke," he taunted. "You wouldn't want to hurt your dear sister now would you?"

"Let her go!" the sixteen year old spat.

"Then listen to my explanation," was all he got I reply.

Sasuke glared at him, but put away his Katana. The Kages' eyes widened at the revelation, and he saw Naruto and Sakura with the same expression. But theirs wasn't because they found out she was his sister, it was because he seemed to already _know_ she was his sister.

The Tsuchikage moved next to A, "Calm down Raikage. Let's hear him out and take it from there."

The man grunted to show his agreement.

Madara was silent for a minute, and then spoke. "Now then, are you all ready to listen?"

"It is quite shocking to learn that Madara Uchiha is still alive, but why would a man of your skill resort to such a roundabout method as gathering the tailed beasts?" the Tsuchikage asked. "Surely you have the strength to bring any plan to fruition."

"The injuries I sustained during the battle with the First Hokage Hashirama were too severe," Madara replied. "I have no strength in me now. You could say I am merely a shell of my old self."

"Is this a plan to restore yourself, then?" Gaara asked.

"Hmm, you could say that, but that's not all."

"What are you scheming?" the Mizukage narrowed her eyes. "Just what is this Project Tsuki no Me?!"

"I want to take me time talking to you," he said. "Perhaps we should talk inside."

"We're asking you what kind of a plan it is!" Kankuro growled.

Madara held up a single finger, "All shall become one with me, and result in a complete possession form that unites all."

Their eyes widened, shocked. The Tsuchikage and Raikage appeared to be the only calm ones. "Become one? Unite all? What do you mean?!"

Madara's eyes turned to them, narrowing as he continued speaking. "The Uchiha have an ancient stone tablet that has been passed down through generation. It still exists underground in the Hidden Leaf Village. Upon it are written secrets engraved by the Sage of Six Paths himself. It cannot be read unless you possess ocular powers. With the Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. In that order, the contents become increasingly visible."

The Tsuchikage seemed un-phased by this revelation. "Your story is unlikely; the Sage of Six Paths doesn't–"

"It is the truth," he was interrupted by Madara. "He did exist and he left the stone tablet."

"Don't change the subject!" the Raikage yelled, leaping over him to stand with the other Kage. "What does your plan have to do with the Sage of Six Paths?!"

Do you know why he became a legendary figure and a godlike figure that is revered as a god of ninja?" his voice was calm. "There lies the link between my plan and this man."

The Mizukage stared at him, "Madara Uchiha, you possess the Mangekyo Sharingan and among the Akatsuki, there was one who possessed the Rinnegan. You know everything don't you?"

The Tsuchikage floated past Madara, standing with his Fellow Kage. "We're listening."

Madara watched them for a minute, smirking beneath his mask. "He once saved the world from a certain monster."

"Monster?" Gaara asked.

The man's eyes turned to the young Kazekage. "Gaara, you also had part of that monster sealed inside of you. That monster was the combination of every Tailed Beast in existence. Something that possessed the most powerful chakra. The Ten Tails."

'Wake up, girl' a voice spoke. She could feel the hatred hidden in her words, and she shivered. She looked around for the source of the voice, taking in her surroundings as she did. She was inside a large plain. Water was at her feet, seemingly endless as the walls of the room were nowhere in sight, neither was the ceiling. The walls were pitch black, the sealing a blinding white. In the center of the room, was a large bird. Its violet feathers glowed as it stared down at her.

'My name is Rieka' she said, meeting the eyes of the bird. One was black, the other white. When she was a child, she used to cower in fear under the demon's gaze. Now though, she was used to them. 'Not girl.'

The demon said nothing only glaring at the girl.

'What do you want?' Rieka asked impatiently. The two did not speak aloud, instead with their minds.

'If you keep going as you do, you will die' the demon's voice held a threat within it. One that Rieka had heard many times since she had arrived back in this dimension. 'Our power is not something that should be used so frequently. You will die if you don't watch yourself.'

Rieka raised an eyebrow, 'Is that all you summoned me here for?'

The demon made a noise, one familiar to a growl. 'Your body is currently in the hands of the enemy, the leader of the Akatsuki.'

Rieka already knew this, so she stated so. The demon ignored her, continuing in her melodic voice. 'Our lives are tied to your body, if you are killed, we will die too.'

'I know.' Rieka narrowed her eyes at the demons. 'That hasn't stopped you from trying to kill me many times before, has it?'

'I cannot kill you,' her voice was full of anger, feeling weak as she could not kill a single human girl. 'You know that. An outside source can, though. So beware.'

Rieka didn't understand what the demon was getting at, before she could ask though, the demon spread its wings, and flapped, causing a large gust of wind to hit Rieka. She didn't stumble, though, only watched as the demon flew upwards, her voice echoing.

'We are back within this world, so know, Rieka Uchiha, that I will find a way to break free of your body. And then, I will take my revenge on man.'

The Kage stared at Madara, their faces intense. Naruto and Sakura, who stood opposite Sasuke, were wide eyed, unbelieving of what they had heard.

"Aren't there only nine-tailed beasts?!" Temari yelled.

"I just told you," Madara replied. "It was the combination of all the tailed-beasts. Shukaku, Gaara's tailed beast, knows as the one tails. The fiery Monster Cat of the Hidden Cloud's Ni'i Yugito, the two tails. The former Mizukage's three tails. Roshi of the Lava Style's four tails. Han of the Hidden Stone's five tails. The Rogue Ninja Utakata's six tails. Fuu of the Hidden Waterfalls' seven tails. Raikage's younger brother Killer Bee's eight tails. And the fox spirit of the Hidden Leaf, the nine tails!"

He glanced at Naruto once, before turning back to the Kage. "The Ten-tails' chakra was simply divided up into the nine Tailed Beats by the Sage of Six Paths."

"I don't like where this story is headed," Kankuro mumbled from behind Garra. He spoke up, questioning Madara. "Is that why the Akatsuki are gathering the Tailed Beasts?"

"The Sage of Six Paths developed a certain ninjutsu in order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails. Even today, that ninjutsu is still being secretly passed down. It is the Sealing Justu process of Jinchuriki. Yes, the Sage of Six Paths was the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki. In order to suppress it, he sealed it within his body. The Sage, who saved the world terrorized by the Ten-Tails, became a savior and won praise as a god. But is the Sage died, the powerful and demonic chakra of the Ten-Tails would once again be released unto the world. Fearing this, at the time of his death, the Sage of Six Paths summoned every ounce of his power to partition the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine parts and scattered them across the world. The he sealed the Ten-Tails' body, now devoid of chakra, and hurled it into the sky. And it became the moon."

Darui stared at him, "What a tall tale! As if a human could do such a thing."

Madara ignored him, continuing. "When he became the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails, he Sage of Six Paths went beyond the realm of humans."

"I understand know that you seek that power," came Mifune's voice. They turned to see him Shee and Akatsuchi walking towards them. "By gathering the chakra of the nine, namely all, of the Tailed Beasts. But what will you do with all that power?"

"Revive the Ten-Tailed, and I will become its Jinchuriki. I will use its power to strengthen my ocular powers, and activate a certain jutsu."

Everyone was tense as they listened to him. His story sounded mad, but it was quite possible, after all, they had believed him to be dead for many decades, yet he was still alive, looking quite young.

"A certain jutsu?!" the Tsuchikage was on edge. "What is it? What do you intend to do."

"A Super Genjutsu, where I will project my eye of the moon. Infinite Tsukuyomi. I will cast a genjutsu on every human that walks on this earth. And in that genjutsu, I will control all humans and unify the world."

His eyes shined as he addressed them, "A world without hatred or war. Everything will become one with me, everything will be united. That is my Project Tsuki No Me."

The Raikage glared at him, snapping, "Stop joking around! I'm not handing the world over to you!"

"Peace that exists only as an illusion is deception," Gaara joined him. "Peace is only meaningful when it is genuinely achieved in the real world."

"So what exists inside such a world," the Mizukage spoke. "There is no hope, no dreams! It's just an escape."

Their tones were strong, unrelenting and angry. The Tsuchikage however, was another matter. "Unite the world, huh?" he spoke as if he was considering Madara's plan. "Danzo mentioned something similar."

Then his tone changed, "But instead of uniting the world, it sounds like you want to make the world yours!"

Madara laughed, "All this talk and yet, what have you Five Kage accomplished? You of all people should know by now …"

The Kage tensed. "There is no such thing as hope! To hope is equivalent to give up; it is the biggest deception of all–"

Anything else he might have said was interrupted by a laugh. Surprised, Madara looked down at the girl. It seemed she was awake.

"That is where you are wrong, Madara," she said, a smirk on her face. "How dare you insult our hope, when you have given it up? How can you understand something you no longer have? You are the one deceiving yourself, you think you know hope, but you do not."

Crystals shot out from her body, and they would have hit Madara if not for his jutsu. They passed through him, but his grip on her loosened and she was able to get away. She leapt up, away from him and landed beside Sasuke. "You and I are alike in a way. We have both lost things, our home, our power, our siblings, our will. We have both been at point where we have wanted to give up, and have. But, while you chose to give up on hope, I took it. And did my hope not prevail in the end? For I stand here, returning to the place I once lost."

Madara said nothing, and the Kage were silent. Sasuke looked at Rieka, surprise and bewilderment in his eyes. Had she really just said that to Madara? He turned his eyes back to the masked man, and saw him staring at his sister. He chuckled, and Sasuke could tell he was smirking beneath his mask. "What a foolish child you are," was all he said.

Rieka narrowed his eyes at him, stepping forward. Before she had the chance to speak, Madara turned back to the Kage. "Turn over the remaining eight-tails and nine-tail, and cooperate with my plan. Or there will be war!"

"War you say?" Gaara asked.

At the same time as this, the Raikage said. "The eight-tails? What are you talking about? Didn't you get Bee?"

"The attempt to capture the eight-tails failed and he escaped. He is a ninja who is a perfect Jinchuriki. Only your younger brother has what it takes," Madara was calm, almost nonchalant.

"Huh?!" the Raikage stepped back, dumbstruck.

Darui sighed behind him, "Yeah, I sort of had a feeling about that."

Shee just shook his head, grunting.

The Raikage looked pissed, to say the least. "That idiot! He used this chance to slip away and now he's having the time of his life! Unforgiveable! He's going to get my Iron Claw!"

Gaara turned his eyes away from the ragging man and back to Madara. Rieka raised a hand up, and crystals came to surround Naruto and Sakura. "You really expect us to let you just _take_ Naruto?" she spat. Temari and Kankuro, seeing that the girl was not with the Akatsuki, stepped in front of the crystal formation.

"We will not let you have Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said.

"I agree with him," the Mizukage nodded.

"What about you Raikage," the Tsuchikage asked.

"There is no way I'll let him have my younger brother!" the man roared.

Madara watched them carefully, "I do not have the strength, but the Tailed Beasts we've gathered, do. You people have no chance of winning."

"We haven't given up hope," Gaara glared.

Madara was silent, watching the Kage. They seemed firm in their decision, not that he had expected them to just give him the two tailed beats. He turned to look at Rieka and Sasuke. The girl's arrival was unexpected, and with her power, the opposing side might just win. However, he had gathered new allies. He was sure that _he_ would be very useful. With the power of that man, him and the tailed beasts, they're powers might just be equal. Unless she had fully mastered the greater beasts' chakra.

"And where do you stand in this, girl?" he asked, smirking beneath his mask.

"I'm sure you already know that," the raven haired girl glared. "I side with the leaf, and with my brother."

As expected.

"And you Sasuke?" Madara turned to the boy. "Will you side with Konoha or with the Akatsuki? Do you no longer want revenge for what they did to Itachi?"

Sasuke's face was as emotionless as ever, "I will do what I please, Madara. I never joined the Akatsuki, nor did I ask for your help in anything."

Madara sighed.

"Very well," he activated his Sharingan and felt the eye begin to pull him into it. "I will give you three months. If you have not handed over the beasts by then, there _will_ be war."

He turned to Rieka as half his body was sucked into the spiral. "And do not think that they can win if you side with them. I have gained allies of my own, perhaps you remember his name. Zenaku."

His voice faded away, echoing in Rieka's ears. Sasuke turned to see her face, and saw that it was one of pure _anger_.


End file.
